In areas of conflict or disaster, it is often necessary to provide temporary housing structures for affected individuals. Tents, mobile homes, etc. may be used to provide the necessary temporary housing. However, tents may not provide sufficient strength or safety for longer-term use. Meanwhile, mobile homes often require significant storage space, which may not be near the regions of conflict or disaster; therefore it may take an extended amount of time to transport the mobile homes to the affected regions.